


Desculpe o auê

by Wolfsban



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: CDC, Choque de Cultura - Freeform, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Jealousy, M/M, Maiores nomes do Transporte Alternativo, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsban/pseuds/Wolfsban
Summary: Julinho tem todo o direito de não gostar do motorista de uber, inescrupuloso, que oferece chokito e usa tornozeleira de reggae - e claro, que de vez em quando dá carona para seu namorado.[Sprinterkombi]





	Desculpe o auê

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os amantes da sétima arte sabem que preconceito é coisa de cigano, portanto, se reclamar aqui esteja pronto pra entrar na porrada.
> 
> Isso aqui é Fanfiction (chegou a teclinha sap pra animar o Brasil) que envolve os personagens Maurílio dos Anjos e Julinho da Van - os personagens! Não tem nada a ver com os atores” A história se passa durante a live do oscar, só que spin off - uma palavra estrangeira que significa quando uma parada já apareceu num filme e depois aparece em outro filme, você fala, ‘essa porra aí é spin off’.

Maurílio abriu outra cerveja. Encostado contra a geladeira de Renan, num take que demonstrava todo o desamparo do protagonista, respirou fundo. Seus colegas pilotos ainda estavam na sala assistindo ao Oscar, mas com toda a situação envolvendo o Reinaldo, ele precisava de um tempo sozinho. Tomou um gole da cerveja, no gargalo mesmo, e se perguntou o porquê achou que seria uma boa ideia levar o motorista de uber para conhecer seus amigos. 

A verdade era que Reinaldo era realmente gente boa, gostava de ouvir Maurílio falar - e como ele falava - e era ao todo um bom amigo. Ele gostava de passar tempo junto com o motorista de uber, apesar de todo o problema envolvendo a profissão dele.

Estava perdido em pensamentos quando ouviu passos e Julinho entrou na cozinha como se morasse ali - coisa que ele sempre faz, pelo menos na casa de Maurílio, abrindo a geladeira e tomando o que vê pela frente, sem nem ao menos perguntar se podia beber aquele leite ali. Depois quer reclamar.

“Quer dizer que tu anda com motorista de uber agora, dodói?” O apelido saiu carinhoso como sempre, mas algo ali não estava certo. Julinho nem olhava pra ele, apenas se aproximou e parou do seu lado, com um braço estendido para abrir a geladeira. Maurílio não se afastou.

“Ele é meu amigo, cara, você deveria conhecê-lo melhor antes de julgar.”

“E eu lá quero conhecer esse tipo de gente?”

Definitivamente tinha algo errado ali, algo que Maurílio só reparou pois tinha alguns meses ali que os dois namoravam - e Julinho parecia puto de verdade com alguma coisa. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda parado na frente da geladeira, encarando o namorado, mas o outro nem mesmo o olhava.

Abriu e fechou a boca na mesma hora. Ele ia comentar, mas já estava quase na hora do Oscar começar, ele tinha ido ali pegar uma cerveja para seus colegas, que iriam reclamar se ele demorasse, então optou por não discutir, ia manter esse filme com pouco diálogo dessa vez. Maurílio suspirou e saiu da frente da geladeira para que Julinho pudesse abrir, mas ele nem se moveu, finalmente olhando para o moreno, sério, e nem quando Julinho participava dos rachas no Catonho ele ficava tão sério.

“Tu devia cortar isso logo.”

Maurílio estava em ponto morto.

“Cortar o que?”

O piloto da sprinter branca cruzou os braços e encarou o cinéfilo, como encararia uma senhora que tivesse sido atropelada por não sair da frente à tempo.

“Tu tá devagar hoje, moreno? Essa parada com esse cara. Corta logo, ele tá afim de tu, dodói, e acha que tu tá disponível” Julinho desistiu de pegar uma cerveja, optando por pegar a que estava na mão de Maurílio, tomando um gole.

Maurílio balançou a cabeça “Não, não, ele é só meu amigo. Ele é gente boa, a gente discute cinema de vez em quando, ele que quis conhecer vocês!”

“Palestrinha, tu não repara alguém afim de tu nem se o cara passar à 160 por hora na tua frente.”

“Não é bem assim, tem várias nuances a serem interpretadas e-” Julinho o interrompeu depois de mais um gole, murmurando alguma coisa sobre o palestrinha estar inventando palavras de novo.

“Tu não reparou nem em mim, meu anjo. Eu que quase tive que enfiar a sprinter na parede da tua casa pra ver se tu notava.”

De fato, quando Julinho começou a tratá-lo diferente dos outros, os apelidos que continuavam, num tom mais gentil, a maneira que ele mantinha os toques entre as suas pernas durante as gravações e os flertes - que de início o piloto da kombi achava que era só para tirar uma com a cara dele, mas que no fim resultou em algo lindo, algo mágico -, Maurílio realmente demorou pra fazer aquele motor pegar, mas foi uma falha de personagem que ele não cometeria mais. E no caso do motorista de uber, ele podia jurar com todas as palavras difíceis que ele usa quando está em uma audiência por conta de um atropelamento seguido de morte, que não tinha nada ali.

“Não, Julinho, o Reinaldo me conhece faz tempo-”

“Igual todo mundo.”

“- E em momento nenhum ele falou ou tentou alguma coisa.”

Fez-se um breve momento de silêncio.

“Rogerinho tem razão, moreno, você tem uma cabeça pequena demais.” Julinho terminou a cerveja numa vez só. “Aposto que ele já fez várias coisas e tu nunca percebeu.”

Apesar da certeza que aquilo não se passava de mais um barulho esquisito no motor, com nada para se preocupar, Maurílio se esforçou para tentar lembrar de algo diferente na atitude do motorista de uber.

“De vez em quando ele me dá carona quando a gente sai do Projac pra almoçar -” Ele parou de falar na hora que percebeu a expressão no rosto do piloto. Julinho estava tenso, o rosto mais sério, e parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço para não sair da cozinha e dar um top socão na cara do motorista. Talvez comentar do almoço não tenha sido uma boa ideia.

“Porra, moreno, tu anda num carrinho daqueles?” Ou talvez o pior seja ele andar no carro de outro cara mesmo, e pensando bem, não era surpreendente, - ele já conhecia bem seu namorado, sabia que pra Julinho aquilo era quase imperdoável, não só por ele não estar dirigindo sua própria kombi, mas por andar no carro de outro cara. No carona. De um uber.

Renan tinha razão, ele tinha que refletir sobre o que ele tava falando.

“Foram poucas vezes, e não tem nada demais nisso, a gente é amigo, já disse.”

Julinho se virou para largar a garrafa de cerveja vazia em cima da pia “O que? Caroninha na sprinter não é o suficiente?” 

Ele parecia querer dizer mais, mas deve ter percebido que as próximas frases seriam mais palavrão do que qualquer outra coisa. Maurílio ficou ainda um momento em ponto morto, sem acreditar no que tava acontecendo.

E naquele momento ele não pôde evitar o sorriso que se abriu no seu rosto.

“Você tá com ciúmes.”

Não era uma pergunta, mas Julinho fez questão de responder.

“Eu, com ciúmes?” Ele se aproximou. “É óbvio que eu tô com ciúmes, palestrinha. O cara tá buzinando pra tu na rua e tu ainda me anda no carro dele?”

É claro que Julinho não ia cair num clichê de filme de romance de navio, optando por um plot twist no roteiro, e simplesmente admitindo logo o que era ao invés de fingir que não tinha ciúme nenhum. - Tudo bem que quando o cara admite logo que é ciúmes também não tem história pra contar, então não tem filme e a fanfic fica curta.

Maurílio apenas continuou sorrindo.

“Eu não seria louco de preferir um uber à uma sprinter branca com ar condicionado no 15, estofado novo caprichado, e um piloto do seu calibre.”

Aquilo sim fez efeito. Julinho, apesar de não estar ainda 100% relaxado com aquele papo, enlaçou a cintura do moreno, chegando bem perto, cobrindo 99% da distância entre seus lábios, esperando Maurílio selar o beijo com o 1% do espaço que faltava. Uma referência clara a “Hitch, o conselheiro amoroso”, apesar de que, conhecendo o Julinho, ele provavelmente pensou em Wesley Safadão. 

Ele fechou os olhos e o beijou, um toque simples dos lábios, como já tinha acontecido tantas vezes entre eles, mas que carregava algo mais ali, como descobrir que estava carregando o cara de regata que mora no estúdio dentro da sua kombi, ou como um beijo de final de algum filme baseado em livro do Nicholas Spark. O palestrinha estava tão absorto naquele beijo de cinema que nem reparou que alguém entrava na cozinha. 

Julinho finalmente afastou os lábios dos de Maurílio, mas seus braços apertaram mais a cintura do piloto da kombi quando ele viu Reinaldo parado na entrada da cozinha, estático, como se tivesse deixado o carro morrer em pleno trânsito. Julinho sorriu.

“Ô seu uber, não dá pra dar um pouco de privacidade pro piloto aqui não?” ele perguntou com a voz arrastada, que fazia o coração de Maurílio dar a partida. Ele soava muito feliz de ter sido pego numa situação como aquela, ainda mais considerando quem os havia pego assim.

Reinaldo parecia carro de uber tentando passar num cruzamento, claramente desapontado pela preferência daqueles que têm mais velocidade. E se tratando de ganhar o piloto da kombi, nesse ponto, pode acreditar que Julinho da Van ia arrancar com a sprinter.

“Ah sim, claro - é, Maurílio, eu já vou indo, a gente se fala depois?” ele nem esperou a resposta e já se mandou. Primeira vez que Julinho via um motorista de uber sair tão rápido, pelo menos isso ele tinha que admirar.

Maurílio chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas entre Reinaldo basicamente fugindo da cozinha e Julinho que claramente não queria soltá-lo tão cedo, ele apenas ficou estacionado ali mesmo.

“Calma aí, meu pão de mel, esse cara vai conseguir se achar com o waze lá. Ele só ficou nervoso com a velocidade do piloto aqui.” Maurílio suspirou fundo. Ele realmente gostava da companhia de Reinaldo e esperava muito que isso não mudasse nada entre eles. Julinho, por outro lado, parecia que tinha encontrado uma estrada livre de placas, buracos e sinais de trânsito, sem nenhuma blitz, livre pra ele e só pra ele correr, sem um motorista de uber pra tentar cruzar seu caminho. 

Maurílio só conseguia olhar o sorriso sacana que apareceu por debaixo do bigode.

“O que foi?”

“Agora ele sabe que vai ter que me atropelar pra conseguir te roubar. E eu que não vou dar mole como pedestre.”

Ele não pôde evitar outro sorriso colgate em seu rosto. O que tivesse que acontecer, ele faria como o bom brasileiro e lidaria com isso depois. Agora, ele só queria mais um beijo daqueles em seu namorado.

Os lábios tinham acabado de se encontrar quando ouviram a voz de Rogerinho da sala

“Ó VOCÊS DOIS! Foram fabricar a cerveja?!”

Julinho teria respondido algo bem grosseiro se Maurílio não tivesse dado outro beijo nele.

“Já vamos, já vamos” ele respondeu, triste de ter que sair dos braços do piloto da sprinter branca, mas com seu sorriso ainda intacto. Pegou duas cervejas, sentindo-se observado pelo outro o tempo todo, abriu uma e tomou um gole. Se aproximou de Julinho, que não tardou a puxá-lo pela cintura para mais um beijo. 

O sorriso de Maurílio parecia ainda mais brilhante, virando-se finalmente para voltar pra sala, Rogerinho já reclamando de novo.

Seria uma belíssima noite de cinema.

**Author's Note:**

> Queria aproveitar esse espaço para fazer uma denúncia! Olha só, essa é minha primeira vez escrevendo fanfic, e eu fui aqui, me senti na obrigação de escrever essa fic porque ninguém, ninguém escreveu uma história do Julinho ciumento ainda. Essa é a denúncia que eu quero fazer aqui ao pessoal de casa, que tá lendo, e que é jovem!, e que poderia muito bem estar escrevendo mais fanfics assim. 
> 
> É isso, cabô, cabô a fic.


End file.
